Song Fics!
by Angel Bat
Summary: This is a series of song fics and I take sugetions for songs. Note if no one likes this I will take it off the site.
1. Default Chapter

This was my first Song fic I wrote when I began writing I hope you like it.

Note on ages:

Rini/Angel: 21

Lita: 21

Rei: 21

Kuronue: 300 or 582 don't know exact

Yoko Kurama: 300

Kris: 21 or 300

I own the story not the song or YYH

Fic start

"Angel are you done in their?" Kuronue yelled "Kuronue for the last time I am not Angel. I am Rini, R-i-n-i, Rini got it and yes one minute." Rini came out wearing tight dark blue jeans that showed off her curves (An: This of course made Kuronue drool) and a black top that showed her bellybutton ring. Her top said "Angel or demon?" and her back said "Take_ **your** _pick, but I am both"

_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring:  
A little tattoo somewhere in between,  
She only shows to me._

"Wow Rini you look so…Never mind I'll tell you later. Lets go we don't want to be late." Kuronue said grabbing Rini by the waist getting in reward a blush from her, and they ran to the car with her. They made it to the club before their friends so they made their way to the bar.

_Hey, we're going out dancin', she's ready tonight.  
So damn good-lookin', boys, it ain't even right.  
And when bar tender says: "For the lady,  
"What's it gonna be?"_

"Hey Kuronue I know what you like but what about the girl?" the bartender said pointing at Rini "Rini is no girl she is…she is…mine! And she likes whiskey."

_I tell him, man,  
She ain't into wine and roses.  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose an',  
She can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne.  
No Cuervo Gold Margherittas;  
Just ain't enough good burn in Tequila:  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain.  
She's my little whiskey girl.  
She's my little whiskey girl.  
My ragged-on-the-edges girl,  
Ah, but I like 'em rough. _

"Here's your whiskey." "Thanks" Rini said as she grabbed the bottle. Four people walked in the club. "Rini!" The girls yelled "Lita, Rei. What do you two want to drink?" called Yoko. "Whiskey" Lita yelled back "Angel-um sorry Rini, Ready to go?" Kuronue said after and hour or two of dancing. "Yep Bye girls!" "Bye Rini-chan!" Again Kuronue put his arms around her waist and watched her blush. When they got to the car he waited till Rini tied the blue bandana in her hair and put the top down.

_Baby got a '69 Mustang  
Four on the floor and you oughtta hear the pipes ring.  
I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go.  
Hey, I drive too fast but she don't care,  
Blue bandana tied all up in her hair,  
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio. _

_She ain't into wine and roses.  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose an',  
She can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne.  
No Cuervo Gold Margherittas;  
Just ain't enough good burn in Tequila:  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain.  
She's my little whiskey girl.  
She's my little whiskey girl.  
My ragged-on-the-edges girl,  
Ah, but I like 'em rough._

When they got home Kuronue opened the car door for Rini. Soon as she got out of the car it began pouring down rain and they got soaked. Rini rushed inside all wet took off her wet clothes and pulled a towel around her and sat on the bed. Kuronue walked into the bedroom and saw what she was wearing. "Why you sly little angel" he said as he ran to pounce on her. Rini got out of the way and pinned him "Who me?"

_She's my little whiskey girl.  
Whoa, she's my little whiskey girl.  
My ragged-on-the-edges girl,  
Ah, but I like 'em rough._

As Rini kissed him he thought to him self 'I like my girl like she is…'

_Yeah, I like 'em rough._

'rough.'

_I like 'em rough._

The end

AN: sorry is this was bad but I tried. Review please


	2. Tourniquet

Song fics-Tourniquet

Angel lay dying the cut across her wrist showed what she did. As she felt the life drain out of her all she thought of was him.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more (so much more.)_

She could not, would not believe her beloved was dead. She held his necklace close to her chest and fell asleep forever her arm bleeding.

_I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

Flashback

Angel walked back and forth though the hallway. 'He's coming home I just know he is. He…has to be…' Suddenly the front door was pushed open and the one who entered was not the one who she wanted to see. "Yoko…where is Kuronue?" She asked of course she had a feeling in her stomach that told her but she did not want to believe it. Lita walked in and say the look on Yoko's face "Yoko! Don't tell her she had…Has some news to tell him. Angel tell Yoko the news" Lita said looking the saddest Angel had ever seen her friend. "Guess what Yoko?" Angel said trying her best to sound happy 'They are not telling me something and I think it's about Kuronue' "What?" Yoko said trying not to let the sadness he felt show. "I'm pregnant! I'm having Kuronue's child!" She said 'I know something is wrong Yoko looks sad. I have never, NEVER seen him look so sad…why?' "That's wonderful Angel-chan, I'm happy for you. Now Angel could you please go sit down?"

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

"Ok" Angel's sweet voice sounded hurt for a second "Angel-chan I know your going to be sad about this and you going to want to do something but don't. Lita, Kayrana, and I are here for you…" He looked at Lita who patted him on the shoulder. "Here goes nothing…Angel-chan, Kuronue…he's…dead." What Yoko and Lita herd next made them look at their friend. "No…he's not he's right here…" Angel said pointing at her heart "He's alive I know it your both lying." Angel began to shake in her chair "He's still alive. Tell me the truth?" Angel looked up at them fear and sadness in her eyes. Lita spoke "Angel listen to your self! 1. He is dead 2. Calm down please…" "NO!" Angel yelled and stood up "YOU…LIE!" Angel yelled her voice braking. Angel ran to the kitchen grabbed a knife and ran up the stairs with it in hand.

End of flashback

_Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_  
_When she got to her room she heard banging on the door. "Let us in!" Came the voices of Lita and Yoko. "No!" Angel said as she looked the door and sat on the bed the knife in her hand.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_  
_All that ran though Angel's head was…I want to die! He's not here so I want to die…

_I want to die!_

_  
_Angel gently at first ran the knife along the flesh of her wrist.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_  
_Angel then cut a line across her wrist fast and quick so her death would be as painless as possible.

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet_

Her life flashed before her 'My love' was all she thought. Suddenly the door was burnt down and Kayrana, Lita and Yoko stood in the doorway. The girls took a few steps in to the room. Lita stopped and fell to her knees the smell of Angel's blood hurt and she felt tears come to her eyes just from seeing her friend like this. Yoko caught her and pulled her to him whispering softly in her ears. "Shh Lita it's ok. Don't cry."

Kayrana made it all the way to Angel's body and collapsed. 'Angel…why?' This would be the first time anyone saw Kayrana let a few tears fall. 'Angel…Kuronue both in one night' Yoko thought angel's soul hovered over her body soon she felt arms go around her. Kuronue turned her around in his arms "Angel? Why did you do that for me?" he asked his voice held sadness to it "I did it because I knew I could not live a day without you." She answered and pressed her lips to his.

_My suicide_

Angel thought as she passed over to Reikai 'I'm so sorry everyone but, you all should understand why I did this…so I could be with him'

The end of chapter 2

I hope you liked it. Was it to sad? Tell me and just to let you know Flames will be given to my friend Kayrana to give back to you!


	3. Note Please read!

Note please read!

I am sick and it's hard to see straight when I type please note that when I feel better you are sure to get more chapters out of me, somehow. I promise! I thank you all for your reviews and I'm going to sleep now. Thank you all for putting up with anything I have done wrong so far. I will update ASAP!


End file.
